1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen display, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen display has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
The touch screen device is used in various situations. Therefore, an editing process being executed by the touch screen device may sometimes be interrupted for some reason. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program that support the user in restarting the interrupted editing process.